L'Envol
by Awesome-Asche
Summary: Annabeth et Piper ont disparu sans laisser de trace. Vraisemblablement désignés par une prophétie des plus sibyllines de les retrouver, Jason et Percy atterrissent dans un monde fort étrange. Sauront-ils triompher de leurs épreuves ? (attention ! amours innocents entre garçons ) (Jason est volontairement rendu plus sympa xD) (on a aussi des dieux nordiques ! et des dragons !)
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Je viens de terminer le troisième tome des Héros de l'Olympe, et que vois-je ? Le fandom français Percy/Jason est vide ! Vous comprendrez aisément qu'il était de mon devoir d'aller le remplir ~

Comme vous je ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire, donc je me contente de dire que tout s'est bien terminé, que tout le monde est en vie et que Gaïa s'est rendormie. Ce n'est pas très important pour cette fanfic.

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Disparition**

_Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil._

A peine avaient-ils sauvé le monde qu'il fallait immédiatement se lancer dans une nouvelle quête, dans une forêt aussi glacée que terrifiante, où régnaient en maîtres insectes, brumes et marécages.

Son regard se promena sur les branches étriquées qui griffaient la voûte céleste de leurs doigts rachitiques. Deux disques lumineux au vol inaudible lui signalèrent la présence d'un hiboux, et le couinement étouffé d'un rongeur que celui-ci allait faire bonne chère.

Eût Annabeth été présente, il aurait vu là un symbole bienveillant de sa mère divine mais... quelques semaines plus tôt, elle l'avait plaqué d'un seul coup pour s'enfuir avec Piper les dieux savent où. Jason et lui n'avaient même pas été capables de réagir.

Enfin, plus exactement, elles étaient toutes deux parties en mission et Jason avait reçu un message ''chaud-bouillant'' ne lui étant pas destiné. Le choc avait été rude pour eux. Etait-ce une des facéties d'Aphrodite ? Une passion saphique trop longtemps refoulée ? Une fête un peu trop arrosée ? Personne ne le savait, mais toujours est-il que depuis, aucune nouvelle.

Et vous devinerez aisément qui furent les deux héros chargés de les retrouver. Ç'aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais ''Il faudra deux nuances de bleu pour créer du rouge. Alors seulement reviendrons les deux oiselles.''

Bleu marine. Bleu ciel. Chouette. Colombe.

Poséidon. Jupiter. Athéna. Aphrodite.

Ça leur avait pris du temps, mais de toutes les interprétations celle-ci restait la plus plausible.

''Reste à savoir ce que peut vouloir dire ''créer du rouge'', pensa Percy.''

* * *

La Suède avait beau être un pays magnifique, il n'en était pas moins gelé et couvert de monstres. Ce qui avait bien pu amener les filles à y aller restait un mystère. Leur quête constituait à retrouver l'une des flèches magiques perdues par Artémis durant sa Chasse et à la lui ramener. Pas à aller se balader chez les trolls.

Un froissement de tissus, suivi d'un juron étouffé le tira de ses sombres pensées. Le bois ayant refusé de prendre feu, se contentant de dégager une fumée épaisse et nauséabonde, ils avaient dû manger froid et se coucher de même. La température chutait d'heure en heure.

''Jay. Tu dors ?

- Non. J'ai trop froid, et trop de choses à penser... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles nous ont fait ça ? Vous vous connaissiez depuis des années, et même si c'était une illusion à la base, je croyais que les sentiments de Piper étaient sincères.

- On en a déjà parlé, c'est probablement une erreur. Le message était bourré de fautes, même pour moi qui suis dyslexique. Tu crois qu'Annabeth écrirait un truc pareil ? Elle a dû perdre son portable ou se le faire voler.

- Quelle idée aussi de prendre un portable, grommela Jason. Pourquoi pas un panneau lumineux criant ''je suis une fille d'Athéna, kidnappez-moi !''.

- Il était magique ? tenta Percy.

- Pire, celui d'Hermès. Même au fond du Tartare ils ont dû le sentir.

- S'il-te-plaît, pas le Tartare, fit le jeune homme grimaçant tandis que d'horribles images lui revenaient en tête.

- Désolé.''

Le silence, pesant et épais comme la brume, revint s'installer entre eux. Leur détresse commune n'avait pas réussi à les rapprocher, Jason étant, au mieux, poli mais froid avec son camarade. L'incompréhension avait engendré le chagrin, qui avait pourri et viré à la haine. Percy, lui gardait espoir, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer, mais la distance qu'il y avait entre eux le peinait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Le fils de Jupiter était le frère qu'il aurait toujours rêvé d'avoir : cool, beau, fort, intelligent... Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas favorable à une telle amitié. Ne semblaient du moins pas favorables, ici encore Percy gardait espoir.

* * *

''Le thermomètre indique -20°C.

- Le temps est chaud pour la saison, répondit sarcastiquement Jason.

- Mais le fond de l'air est frais, sourit Percy. Si on mettait notre orgueil, et, je le crains, notre virilité de côté pour dormir ensemble ? Je vais mourir d'hypothermie si ça continue.

- … Si quiconque l'apprend, tu es mort Jackson. Et tu te déplaces, c'est ton idée.''

Le jeune homme grogna vaguement quelques protestations, mais courut rapidement avec son sac de couchage vers son compagnon. Là il se glissa avec hâte contre lui et rabattit son propre sac par-dessus eux. Ils remuèrent quelques instants puis trouvèrent une position confortable et le silence retomba.

La forêt paraissait moins terrifiante maintenant qu'ils étaient au chaud. La brume avait fini par se lever et les craquements des arbres par disparaître. Percy sentait la gêne lui carboniser les joues, mais il devait reconnaître que l'étreinte forcée par l'espace exigu qu'ils partageaient n'était pas si désagréable. Même si un coin de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'érotiser la scène, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était : la rassurante chaleur d'une présence humaine à ses côtés.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Jason se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de ces derniers mois. Son seul parent en vie était un dieu avec qui il n'avait presque aucun lien affectif, ses amis du camp romain ne devaient pas voir sa faiblesse sans quoi ils n'auraient plus confiance en lui, et il n'était pas assez familier avec les six de la Prophétie pour leur confier ses tourments. Même Piper.

Parfois, le poids de ses responsabilités, de ses problèmes, de sa solitude lui tombaient durement sur les épaules mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'endurer. Parfois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi simplement pour que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras.

Il pouvait sentir la vie animer le corps de Percy contre le sien : le sang dans ses veines, chargé d'oxygène par sa respiration tranquille, propulsé dans son organisme par un cœur paisible. Sa chevelure sauvage caressait sa mâchoire, son souffle taquinait sa gorge.

Alors, perdu dans une forêt peuplée de monstres, abandonné par la fille qu'il aimait, seul avec un garçon qu'il ne parvenait pas à apprécier simplement parce qu'il lui ressemblait, il se mit à pleurer.

Ses larmes se tarirent vite, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus léger.

Il passa ses bras autours des épaules de son ami et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

L'aube le surprit véritablement car il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. De jour, la forêt était bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'était de nuit : ses multiples nuances de vert, allant de l'émeraude des pins au vif des herbes semblaient sans cesse en mouvement. Il y avait en ces lieux une énergie particulière, à la fois dangereuse et bienveillante, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un lieu sacré.

Percy commençait à s'éveiller contre lui, et bientôt ses grands yeux turquoise émergèrent de sous les couvertures.

En temps normal, ils se seraient écartés précipitamment l'un de l'autre, mais ils conclurent d'un accord tacite que, pour une fois, ils feraient une exception.

Le fils de Poséidon avait toujours détesté le parfum favori de son camarade. Pour lui, il sentait surtout l'alcool et les plantes, ce qui est un peu stupide vu qu'il s'agit de la base même d'un parfum... mais il n'empêche que l'eau de Cologne lui donnait envie d'éternuer.

Ainsi, le nez contre sa gorge, il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter le nez sur son épaule, ses bras étant coincés autours de la taille de Jason. Il tiqua soudain en repensant aux enseignements de Lupa. Ne jamais dévoiler sa gorge à quiconque.

Le fils de Jupiter s'était-il enfin décidé à lui faire confiance ?

''Tu peux arrêter de gigoter ? J'arrête pas d'avoir tes cheveux dans la bouche.

- Sérieux mec, ton parfum va me faire éternuer, quelque chose d'épique.

- Moi au moins je sens pas les algues décomposées.

- Quand on cherche la guerre, Grace, on la trouve ! déclara Percy en chatouillant ses côtes.''

Ils se livrèrent alors une bataille titanesque à grands renforts de rires et d'insultes diverses et variées. Pour finir, Percy termina à cheval sur le bassin de son ami, les cheveux pleins d'épines de pin et une large trace de terre sur la joue.

''J'ai gagné ~ fanfaronna celui-ci.

- A charge de revanche quand je serai moins crevé, Jackson.

- Personnellement j'ai super bien dormi, j'ai même fait un rêve où je mangeais des gâteaux bleus avec toi mais que tu faisais sauter les bougies avec ton électricité et...

- N'importe quoi, c'est même pas logique ton rêve !

- C'est un rêve, d'un autre côté.

- Pousse toi que je puisse me lever. Avec ton rêve et le fait qu'on ait dormi ensemble, les gens vont vraiment finir par croire qu'on a viré gay.

- Quels gens ? On est tellement paumés au fin fond d'une forêt millénaire que même la carte se fout de ma gueule.

- Il n'empêche que tu es assis sur moi, dégage, fit Jason avec un sourire en coin.

- Non je suis bien là... à moins que tu viennes me déloger ? sourit également Percy.

- Honnêtement ? J'ai la flemme.''

Il gratifia son camarade d'un sourire provocateur, le défiant de s'en aller lui-même. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques minutes du regard, quand soudain un cri les fit sursauter. Une voix de fille, qui les appelait à l'aide.

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chères lectrices (comme si j'avais des lecteurs mâles...) !

Vous l'attendiez, et bien le voici !

Ce chapitre est un peu étrange, je vous le concède, mais vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions. Percy et Jason se rapprochent lentement, mais sûrement. Mais toujours pas de scène de fesse, désolée x) Si je prend mon temps ainsi, c'est parce qu'une relation solide ne se met pas en place du jour au lendemain. Il n'y a que des les films et les fanfics que deux personnes se rencontrent et se disent ''Bonjour, je suis Charles-Eudes, on baise ?'' x).

Sur ce, enjoy !

Ps : merci aux gens qui ont commenté ! Un commentaire positif est à l'auteur ce que les donuts sont à Homer Simpson : la source de son énergie vitale xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Vortex**

''Au secours ! Aidez-moi je vous en prie !''

Les deux adolescents ne réfléchirent pas et bondirent lame à la main.

Cependant, ils se stoppèrent net en entrant dans une clairière.

Une créature, et ç'aurait été une insulte à sa beauté de l'appeler monstre, les attendait.

Le haut de son corps était celui d'une femme dont les opulents cheveux noirs dissimulaient une poitrine d'adolescente. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient illuminés par un sourire énigmatique, creusant de légères fossettes dans ses joues parfaites. Deux yeux céruléens fixaient les adolescents, sans qu'une once d'innocence ne s'y perdit. En-dessous de ses hanches pointues son corps était celui d'une panthère. Son pelage d'ébène semblait luire faiblement.

La chimère élargit son sourire, prenant des airs de chat satisfait.

Jason devait avouer n'avoir jamais vu de femme aussi belle. Car tel était le mot, belle. Pas séduisante comme Aphrodite, ni intimidante comme Héra. Ses charmes avaient bien sûr un effet directement physique sur lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait de prime abord.

''Approchez, n'ayez pas peur... je suis Lysa, fille de Hel, maîtresse de ces lieux. Puis-je connaître vos noms ?''

Son accent avait quelque chose de ronronnant, d'autant plus qu'elle roulait ses ''r''. Mais il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans ses paroles, elle souhaitait probablement connaître leurs noms pour les graver sur leurs pierres tombales...

''Je suis Jason, fils de Jupiter, et voici Perseus, fils de Poséidon.

- Kchhh ! feula Lysa. Vous n'avez aucun droit de passage sur les terres des Anciens ! Ces arrivistes que sont vos pères devaient vous haïr pour vous envoyer ainsi à la mort !

- Attendez ! Nous recherchons deux demi-déesses, filles d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite ! s'écria Percy. Si elles ne sont pas ici nous partirons sur-le-champ !''

La déesse posa sa main sur un tronc et ferma les yeux. Les branches des arbres alentours s'agitèrent. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement dans ses yeux.

''Vos amies sont passées par ici, mais elles ont emprunté un vortex conduisant à un monde mineur rigoureusement interdit aux mortels. Je peux vous y mener, mais il faudra me payer un dédommagement pour avoir traversé mes terres sans permission.

- De l'or suffirait-il, noble dame ? s'aventura Percy.

- Vous n'en avez pas assez, je le crains. Mais la fiole qui est dans ton sac peut amplement suffire à payer votre passage.''

La fiole ? Quelle... oh. Cette fiole-ci.

Leur voyage les avait amenés à combattre de nombreux monstres, dont un essaim de pixies. La fiole en question contenait une matière brillante et mouvante, dont il supposait qu'il pouvait s'agir de poudre de fées. L'un des plus puissants et rares aphrodisiaques au monde. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

La femme-panthère semblait amplement satisfaite de son acquisition, et sembla dès lors beaucoup plus amicale envers eux. Elle les conduisit à travers la forêt jusqu'à un puits en pierre vétuste.

Elle leur tourna alors le dos et sembla préparer quelque chose, puis leur refit face, l'air d'avoir préparé la meilleure farce du siècle.

''Vous aurez besoin de ma bénédiction pour que le portail fonctionne, sourit-elle avant de les embrasser tous deux sur les lèvres. Bonne chance, héros.''

Et elle les poussa dans le puits.

* * *

La chute fut brève mais intense. D'autant plus que les jeunes hommes venaient de se faire embrasser par une déesse magnifique, ce qui n'arrivait tout de même pas tous les jours.

Il tombèrent rudement sur le sol qui, au demeurant se trouvait être rose.

''Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, Perce, fut la première chose que trouva Jason à portail fonctionnait très bien tout seul, puisqu'Annabeth et Piper l'ont emprunté sans passer par la case ''déesse schizophrène et nymphomane''.

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a deux demi-dieux aussi séduisants dans sa forêt paumée, sourit Percy.''

Jason regarda autours de lui. Tout, même les ombres des arbres, était de couleur pastel. Tout semblait doux, mignon, et/ou scintillant. Il y avait des étoiles dans le ciel (rose), même en plein jour. Les nuages avaient des sourires mignons. Rien n'était pointu, tout était rond. Des licornes et des poneys multicolores couraient dans l'herbe rose pale, accompagnés par de petits chérubins jouant de la musique.

''Mes dieux, on est arrivés au Japon ? ricana Percy.

- En fait je crois que c'est bien Annabeth qui m'a envoyé ce message. Ce monde a une très mauvaise influence sur les neurones. Et sur le bon goût.

- En parlant de bon goût, j'ai bien peur d'avoir vu les lèvres de Lysa briller avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse... et là je me sens carrément bizarre...''

Le fils de Jupiter allait répondre quand il sentit un feu étrange lui dévorer les entrailles. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable, mais quelque chose manquait pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

''Les garçons ! cria une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse.

- Piper ?! ''

Celle-ci se précipita dans ses bras et ce simple contact annihila toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit.

Jason avait beau être le fils de Jupiter, Prêteur du Camp éponyme, leader de beaucoup trop de choses à son goût, il n'était pas surpuissant. Et l'une des susdites faiblesses voulait qu'il soit incapable de résister à une jolie fille. Ou à un trop beau garçon, mais il ne préférait pas y penser...

Soudain, Piper fut projetée loin de lui par un jet d'eau surpuissant.

''Bon sang, Jay ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! cria Percy, lame au clair.

- Que... Mais tu perds la boule ou quoi !

- C'est une polymorphe, abruti !''

La créature s'était relevée, ses griffes luisant sous les deux soleils. Il devait être le pire des amants pour l'avoir confondue avec sa petite-amie... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Noirs ? Non, certainement pas. Verts alors ? Seul Percy avait de tels yeux.

* * *

Tandis que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées, Percy repoussait les assauts de la doppelgänger. Quel qu'il soit, ce monde avait une influence négative sur leur concentration à tous deux, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de tout ce rose. Et peut-être du baiser qu'ils avaient reçu quelques minutes auparavant d'une déesse à la poitrine dénudée...

Il finit cependant, grâce à une feinte bien placée, à transformer la créature en poudre dorée. Il en profita alors pour frapper Jason, histoire de le réveiller. Celui-ci, l'air complètement hébété et la main sur la joue, resta quelques secondes sur le _podex_.

''Ecoute, Jay. Nous sommes peut-être définitivement sous l'influence de la poudre de fée, ou alors c'est cette ambiance ''mon petit poney'' qui te trouble, mais je tiens pas à me faire tuer parce que tu n'est pas foutu d'assurer mes arrières. Et...''

Mais soudain il se stoppa. Il ne l'avait pas vu à cause de pourpre de son t-shirt, mais une large auréole sanguinolente s'était formée sur l'abdomen de son ami. Celui-ci suivit son regard puis, horrifié, s'évanouit.

* * *

Le sol sous son dos était dur comme de la pierre, irrégulier comme de la pierre, plein de petites pierres aux angles pointus... peut-être même qu'il s'agissait en effet de pierre. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, il pleuvait à verse au-dehors, mais un bon feu crépitait non loin de lui. Des mains glacées couraient sur son ventre, bandant sa blessure devenue fort douloureuse et appliquant du nectar directement sur la plaie. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ne vit rien. Il se releva en sursaut mais ne vit toujours rien. La panique envahit son corps.

Des bras puissants l'encerclèrent, le forçant à rester allongé.

''Calme toi ou ça va se rouvrir, fit Percy.

- Je suis aveugle !

- Non idiot, tu as fait une réaction à l'herbe je pense, et j'ai dû te bander les yeux aussi pour limiter les dégâts. Ta blessure guérit vite, mais elle est profonde alors fait attention quand tu bouges.

- Et... hum. Pour la poudre de fée ?

- Oh ça. Disons que j'espère que tu as pris un caleçon de rechange... Et que je crois que jamais un arbre n'a reçu d'avances pareilles, ricana Percy. Y'a même un centaure qui a eu l'air intéressé.

- Mes dieux... mais toi, ça ne t'as rien fait ?''

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

''Tu me promets de ne pas me tuer ?

- Non.

- Il est possible que je t'aie embrassé. Mais juste sur la joue, rien de... enfin tu vois quoi.''

Jason se passa la main dans les cheveux, partagé entre le rire et l'envie de lui rendre le coup qu'il lui avait mis. Il préféra retirer son bandeau, histoire de voir quelle tête son camarade pouvait bien faire. Le jeune homme avait toujours ses aiguilles de pin dans les cheveux, et d'autres traces de terre étaient apparues sur son visage. Sa peau naturellement bronzée avait beaucoup pâli et il avait l'air plus éreinté que jamais. Cependant, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vivement verts, de cette couleur indescriptible qu'ont certaines eaux tropicales.

Le fils de Jupiter songea qu'il était assez mature pour reconnaître la beauté chez un autre homme, et comprenait pourquoi Annabeth l'avait choisi. Puis il se dit qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour reconnaître qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Puis il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en jurant, ça aide à réfléchir. Jason passa finalement son bras autours des épaules de son ami et lui dit d'aller se reposer pendant qu'il préparait le repas.

Percy s'allongea et parut s'endormir presque aussitôt.

* * *

_J'hésite. Si je le réveille maintenant, il va être encore plus fatigué après, mais si je ne le réveille pas il risque d'être réveillé parce qu'il aura faim. Il faut que je nettoie son visage aussi, sinon il va salir les sacs de couchage. Il faut que je trouve à manger. Il faut que je mette du nectar sur ma blessure. Il faut que je soigne les coupures de Percy. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, à _elle_, et à moi sinon rien de tout ce que je dois faire ne sera fait._

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème avec ma sexualité jusqu'ici pourtant._

_Certes, je me suis toujours demandé, comme pas mal de garçons de mon âge je pense, ce qui se passerait si j'embrassais un autre garçon. Est-ce que ça serait dégoûtant ? Est-ce qu'un éclair nous foudroierait immédiatement tous les deux ? (quoique, connaissant mon père ça ne serait pas impossible...) Est-ce que ça ne ferait rien du tout ?_

_Puis je suis sorti avec Elaine, une fille d'Aphrodite (encore une...) et j'ai arrêté de me poser ce genre de questions._

_Lupa m'a déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois, sans que je sache s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non. Il paraît que je ne juge pas les gens sur ce qu'ils sont, mais ce dont ils sont capables, en bon soldat que je suis. Je n'ai jamais disputé une fille parce qu'elle était une fille, mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à courir aussi longtemps que ses amies ; lorsque je devais entraîner les plus jeunes._

_Mais avec Percy, c'est différent. Mon côté coach sportif se met en veille et la seule chose que je vois sont ses yeux._

_Je ne veux pas être amoureux de lui. Par fierté personnelle, par respect pour Annabeth et Piper, parce que nos relations sont déjà assez tendues comme ça._

_Sauf que je ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses. Merde._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello public chéri, mes putain d'amours x)

Voici donc ce troisième chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ! Je me sens en pleine forme littéraire ces derniers jours, vous avez de la chance :)

Donc voici un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est pas la taille qui compte (huhu).

Et vous allez être satisfaites vers la fin de ce chapitre, mais chuuut, pas de spoiler huhu

Ps : encore merci pour ceux qui commentent, plus vous dites que ce que je fais est bien, plus j'ai la pêche xD

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Loki**

La pluie tombait toujours, depuis trois nuits déjà, et c'est à peine si la boue les laissait avancer de quelques mètres en quelques heures. Si, à première vue, le paysage semblait tout droit sorti d'un livre pour enfant, ses couleurs avaient coulé sous l'averse, le laissant gris et trempé.

Les deux héros marchaient tous le jour, les pieds si enfoncés dans la fange qu'ils finissaient par douter qu'ils en eussent jamais eus. Pas un mot ne sortait de leurs lèvres gercées car la pluie, acide sur la langue, avait un arrière-goût de bile. La faim également tiraillait et leurs estomacs et leurs esprits. Impossible de croiser le moindre animal plus gros qu'un rat, et qui sait qu'ils en avaient mangé, faute de mieux...

Mais un jour enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'un modeste castel qui leur parût être une gigantesque forteresse médiévale. Un bon feu illuminait ses vitraux chatoyants, et l'on pouvait entendre par-dessus l'orage quelques notes de musique. Ils frappèrent, demandant l'asile pour la nuit. Une foule de serviteurs, sans qu'aucun ait le moindre trait permettant de le distinguer d'un autre vint leur ouvrir. On les sécha, lava, habilla et enfin convia à la table du maître des lieux.

Le hall était exactement comme Jason s'imaginait que puisse être la Maison Commune des Vikings. Les murs, soutenus par d'épais poteaux en bois finement sculptés, étaient les gardiens d'une incroyable collection de trophées de chasse : dragons, tigres, minotaures, lestrygons...

La table, immense, regorgeait de plats simples mais, à n'en point douter, fort goûteux.

Vêtu de noir et d'argent, ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan lâche sur son épaule, la barbe finement taillée et les yeux d'un bleu profond, tel était leur hôte accompagné de sa non moins charmante épouse. Celui-ci leur fit signe de se placer à sa droite et à sa gauche, son épouse présidant à la table des femmes.

''Votre voyage a dû être long, étrangers, permettez moi de vous offrir le pain et le sel en gage de mon hospitalité, déclara-t-il en faisant signe à une servante.''

Alors que celle-ci apportait les mets symboliques, Percy fut tellement choqué qu'il en resta sans voix.

Annabeth ?!

Elle avait les yeux totalement vides et obéissait sagement à tous les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Un collier de cuir noir encerclait son cou, et les runes gravées sur celui-ci semblaient être à l'origine de son envoûtement. Jason, qui venait d'apercevoir Piper, parvint à la même conclusion. Un regard et les deux sangs-mêlés surent qu'ils n'accorderaient pas la moindre confiance à cet homme.

''Oh, ces deux-là sont de récentes acquisitions, intervint l'homme avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'agit de demi-déesses, je crains bien ne pouvoir vous les céder même pour tout l'or du monde. Elles me sont bien trop précieuses. Je suis Loki, fils de Laufey, exilé en ces terres maudites et nommé seigneur d'elles par ma propre lame. Vous avez déjà rencontré mon épouse, Lady Sigyn. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître vos noms ?

- Je suis Jason, fils de Gray, intervint le jeune homme avant que son ami ne puisse répondre. Et voici Percy, fils de Jack, mon cousin issu de germain.

- Jason, je suis maître des mensonges, même si ceux-ci recèlent une part de vérité. Mais soit, je comprend qu'un homme puisse avoir honte de ses origines, aussi ferais-je comme si vous étiez fils de Gray et de Jack. Mangeons maintenant !''

* * *

Le repas fut, bien entendu, divin. On y servit toutes sortes de viandes, blanches ou rouges, accompagnées de pomme de terres sautées, de légumes farcis, de tartelettes, de chaussons salés, de pâtes et d'épices. On servit ensuite des galettes de miel, des tartes aux fruits des bois, des crèmes et autres pâtisseries. Le fromage surprit les deux adolescents qui, étant tous deux américains, l'avaient toujours assimilé à quelque chose de dégoûtant puisqu'issu de la fermentation du lait. La texture, le goût et l'odeur leur parurent fort étranges mais pas aussi dérangeant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Loki était poli avec eux, à défaut d'être véritablement amical, et ne cessait de leur conter des histoires fantastiques d'une voix si charmante qu'elles leur semblèrent un instant réelles.

Une jeune fille jouait de la harpe et le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Pendant un instant, les deux garçons faillirent laisser leur vigilance retomber, puis leurs amies furent rappelées.

D'un air parfaitement naturel, Percy lança :

''Je n'ai jamais vu de magie pareille au cours de mes voyages, vous parvenez à les contrôler juste avec ces petits signes ?

- Oh, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça en vérité, il faut prononcer certaines formules lors d'un rituel bien spécifique... cela demande un haut niveau de magie, un débutant n'y arriverait pas.

- Ce doit être terriblement long ! Et vous êtes obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ? Même lorsque vous les désenchantez ?

- Le désenchantement est beaucoup plus simple, et néanmoins complexe à expliquer de vive voix. Mais ne parlons pas de choses aussi barbantes. Vous êtes des demi-dieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez avoir vécu d'incroyables aventures que je serais curieux de connaître...''

* * *

Réunis dans leur suite commune, les garçons convoquèrent un conseil de guerre. Cachés sous la couverture du lit de Jason, comme si cela pouvait les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes, ils parlèrent d'un moyen de libérer leurs amies.

''Loki est un dieu de la mythologie nordique, mais ma seule référence c'est les comics, donc pas forcément fiable...

- C'est le dieux des mensonges et du feu, selon certaines légendes. On ne l'aura pas par la ruse. Ni par la force, je le crains.

- On fait quoi alors ? On va pas rester ici indéfiniment !

- Il nous faut une aide extérieure. Je crois que Thor est le protecteur de l'humanité et qu'il déteste cordialement son frère, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le contacter.

- Si je me souviens bien, Loki est un redoutable magicien, il repérera toute communication. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûr que les messages-iris puissent traverser les dimensions.

- Donc on est livrés à nous-mêmes.''

Jason baissa les yeux sans rien dire.

Percy observa son ami, se rendant compte à quel point il avait changé au cours des derniers jours. Il s'était beaucoup aminci, et sa silhouette autrefois imposante avait acquis quelque chose de diaphane, presque fragile... Ses cheveux avaient poussés et caressaient désormais ses tempes.

Il paraissait sur le point de craquer, et semblait ignorer le léger tremblement de sa main gauche dû à la fatigue. Pris d'un élan de compassion, Percy fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en d'autres occasions.

Il se pencha et embrassa chastement son ami. Les joues légèrement rougies, il le regarda dans les yeux, mettant le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix.

''Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir. Fais-moi confiance.''

Puis, terriblement gêné, il retourna dans son propre lit, laissant Jason complètement hébété sous son drap.

* * *

_Bon dieux, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?!_

_Je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance pas que... pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ?! Certes, je l'aime bien, mais pas comme ça ! … enfin je crois... Il est temps que je fasse sérieusement le point sur mes sentiments. J'aime Annabeth, c'est indéniable. Mais ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est beaucoup plus physique. J'ai peur de confondre admiration, désir et amour. Les trois ensemble, c'est bien, mais juste un des trois, ça court à la catastrophe._

_Et puis, il y a surtout le fait que c'est un homme. Qu'on aille pas me parler de mes origines grecques hein, j'ai déjà donné au Camp Jupiter._

* * *

''Percy...''

_Diantre !_

''Oui ?

- Je sais pas trop comment formuler ça mais... pourquoi ?

- Je me posais justement la question. Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.''

Le jeune homme se rapprocha à pas souples et feutrés du lit de Percy, et s'y assit en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

''Ecoute, ça fait pas mal de temps que je me pose des questions sur toi, moi, Annabeth, Piper... Tu sais, ma relation avec elle est née de la Brume, et même si elle est vraiment très belle, j'ai du mal à la voir autrement que comme une sorte de sœur. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, et je sais que les enfants d'Aphrodite sont très sensibles aux ruptures.

- Mais ?

- Mais je sais plus trop où j'en suis. Une fois que cette quête sera finie, j'aurai un choix à faire. Et je ne sais toujours pas qui choisir.

- Je suis vraiment naze pour ce genre de choses, la seule chose que j'ai à te conseiller c'est de suivre ton cœur. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui sera blessé dans la bataille, quoi que tu fasses. Ou que tu ne fasses pas.''

Jason colla son dos à celui de Percy qui, surpris par le contact, failli bondir au plafond.

Puis un éclat argenté attira son attention. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis sentit le rire grimper à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ses lèvres. Fortuna avait décidé de leur sourire à nouveau.

Jason le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Percy brandit alors le rectangle argenté devant ses yeux, qui s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise.

''Le téléphone d'Hermès ?!''


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey !

Vous l'attendiez, il est beau, il est fringant, non mesdemoiselles et messieurs contenez vos fluides corporels... le chapitre 4 !

J'en suis triste, et heureuse à la fois, mais cette fanfic touche à sa fin ! Je doute d'écrire plus de deux chapitres après celui-ci, l'aventure étant presque terminée. Celui-ci est épique (surtout vers les derniers paragraphes!), et le prochain sera... fluffy. Oui, j'aime les garçons qui se font des câlins xD

En tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous qui commentez, vous me donnez la motivation de continuer à écrire, plutôt que de réviser cette horrible DM de maths qui m'attend demain... x)

Quoi qu'il en soit,

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – L'Eclair**

''Pas de réseau. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.''

Jason soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

''Fortuna a un sens de l'humour très particulier... J'en ai marre de cette quête, je veux rentrer chez moi, déclara Percy. Voir ma mère, manger des gâteaux bleus, jouer à capture-l'étendrard...

- Personnellement, une montagne de paperasse administrative m'attend à Rome. Je vais devoir remplir un nombre incroyable de formulaires, servir de bureau des pleurs, entraîner les novices, nettoyer mon bungalow...

- Et dire que je croyais qu'être Prêteur était cool. Je comprend que vous soyez deux.

- Ne me parle pas de Reyna, je lui dois toujours des explications à propos de Piper.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler du concept de monogamie ? se moqua Percy.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu n'as jamais aimé deux filles en même temps...

- Deux filles et un gars, dans ton cas. Mais personnellement non.

- Tais-toi, Jackson, fit Jason en rougissant. Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

- Excuses-moi, tu le penses tellement fort.

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !

- T'avais besoin de réconfort, j'ai fait la première chose qui me soit passée par la tête, dit Percy, rosissant à son tour.

- Et tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu vois quelqu'un qui a de la peine ? Non parce que rien qu'avec nos deux Camps cumulés, ça fait pas mal de monde.

- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, s'énerva l'autre.

- Percy, je disais ça pour rigoler...

- Je me casse.''

* * *

Accoudé à la balustrade de pierre, le jeune homme contemplait les étoiles. Aucune constellation ne lui était familière, d'autant plus que ce monde défiait la plupart des lois de la physique. Une planète bleutée occupait au moins la moitié de la voûte céleste, si proche qu'il semblait possible de la toucher du haut d'une montagne. Elle était entourée de multiples anneaux, chacun sur un axe différent, et possédant tous un ou deux petits satellites multicolores. En vérité, celle planète ressemblait plus à un atome titanesque qu'à un astre.

Cette ensemble grotesque et sublime à la fois calma quelque peu le cœur de Percy. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La rage s'atténuait sans qu'il ne la comprenne mais la douleur dans sa poitrine, elle, refusait de partir.

Le vent qui cinglait ses bras semblait y enfoncer de minuscules épines glacées. Des pas dans son dos le poussèrent à se détourner du spectacle nocturne, mais ce n'était qu'Annabeth.

Sa simple robe blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux absents lui donnaient des airs d'ange. Cependant, Percy dut reconnaître avec peine qu'elle n'avait plus le même effet sur lui. Elle était toujours belle, il l'admirait toujours mais... elle ne lui inspirait plus de pensées peu catholiques. Il y avait un an à peu près qu'il savait comment les enfants étaient faits, et que cela lui tournait souvent dans la tête, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Mais là, rien.

''Per... Percy ?''

Elle vacilla comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque, puis redevint impassible. Le jeune homme s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé qu'il ne pensait plus que... bref.

Avec ses bras nus, elle devait mourir de froid. Il la conduisit donc à l'intérieur, dans un petit salon confortable où brûlait un bon feu. Après l'avoir entourée de couvertures douces comme du cachemire (et c'en était très probablement), il s'assit à côté d'elle.

''Annabeth.''

Elle tourna vers lui son regard indéchiffrable.

''Tu dois te souvenir. Je suis Percy, ton petit-ami. On a vécu des aventures incroyables ensemble ! On a combattu Chronos, Gaïa, Arachnée. Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Une grosse araignée toute poilue et moche qui gardait la statue d'Athéna.''

La jeune fille frissonna, et la lueur réapparut dans ses yeux.

''Arachnée. Oui, je me souviens.

- Je suis là pour te libérer.

- Maître Loki ne voudra pas.

- Tu ne lui appartiens pas !

- Loki se prétend maître de tout ce qu'il touche, intervint une voix de femme.''

Ils sursautèrent, puis fixèrent elle-ci avec stupéfaction. Ses très longs cheveux blancs coulaient sur ses hanches, bien qu'elle ne parût âgée que d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses grands yeux langoureux étaient emplis d'une telle tristesse que l'on aurait pu se noyer dans le bleu de ses prunelles.

Ses mains diaphanes étaient bandées de soie dorée.

''Dame Sigyn ! s'écria Annabeth, s'inclinant immédiatement.

- Relèves-toi, jeune enfant. Je ne suis point votre ennemie, fit-elle avec un sourire las. Laissez-moi vous conter en quelques mots mon histoire, vous pourrez juger ensuite de mon honnêteté et de mon ardeur à rejoindre votre cause.

Mon union avec Loki n'a jamais été une heureuse hyménée. Un joyeux mariage, précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air intrigué de Percy. Sans cesse il délaissait mon lit pour je ne sais quelle géante, et parfois même créature. De moi ne lui sont nés aucun enfants, de lui ne jaillirent que des monstres. Fenrir, qui tenta plus d'une fois de me dévorer. Jörmungandr, qui faillit tuer son oncle, Thor. Hel, déesse des morts naturelles... Puis vint le jour où Loki fut condamné pour ses innombrables crimes. Attaché aux entrailles de l'un de ses bâtards, le venin corrosif du serpent lui coulant sur le visage. Et moi, innocente des crimes dont il fut accusé, je dus tenir la vasque contenant l'acide. Voyez comme mes doigts sont aujourd'hui fragiles, voyez comme les plier tord ma face d'agonie. Et fus-je remerciée pour mon sacrifice ?! Exilée avec lui dans ce monde lorsque sa peine fut écoulée, paria aux yeux de mes sœurs, et pour ses yeux à lui, rien moins que du vide. Mon infidèle mari s'est trop longtemps joué de ma bonne âme. Je veux vous aider à fuir, et m'échapperai avec vous de cette prison infâme. Belle enfant, tu as de la chance de n'être point au goût du goujat, puisqu'il te donna à moi. En vertu de quoi, je te libère de cet esclavage.''

Sigyn posa ses doigts délicats sur le collier de cuir. Les runes rougirent, les fermetures fumèrent, et enfin il tomba à terre.

''Ma Dame, votre histoire éveille en nous une grande compassion, soyez sûre de voir en nous de fidèles alliés, déclara Annabeth.

- Je vous en remercie, sourit Sigyn. Allez, maintenant. Loki dort profondément, et je me suis assurée par quelque potion que son sommeil ne soit pas perturbé. Vos amis nous attendent aux écuries.''

* * *

Ils filaient dans la nuit comme cinq étoiles sur l'herbe noire et rase. Sigyn en tête laissait flotter derrière elle ses longs cheveux, blanc étendard de la liberté qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver. Derrière elle, montés des chevaux de brume, galopaient les adolescents. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux quand soudain...

''Baissez-vous !''

Une colonne de flammes passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un dragon titanesque volait au-dessus d'eux.

''C'est Loki ! hurla Sigyn. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence !''

Une autre colonne de feu descendit sur eux, passant plus près cette fois-ci. Sigyn cria quelque chose puis se transforma à son tour en dragonne.

''On poursuit ! ordonna Annabeth. Direction le plus grand arbre de la forêt !

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! s'écria Jason. Percy, avec moi, les filles allez-y, on vous rejoint ! Percy, couvre mes arrières et essaie d'éteindre son feu, je vais l'attaquer de front.

- Tu es fou, il va te transformer en saucisse grillée !

- C'est pour ça que tu es là. On va essayer de l'attirer vers un lac, d'accord ?

- Ok, fais attention à toi.''

Jason s'envola, lance à la main.

* * *

Sigyn semblait posséder une force égale à celle de Loki, bien que ses griffes soient dans un état lamentable. Eclats de nacre aux délicats tons violacés, de celles-ci ne restait qu'un simulacre d'ongle rongé par l'acide. Les écailles rosées de la dragonne, pareilles à mille bris de cristal, avaient été vaincues de même par le poison.

Loki lui aussi possédait de pareilles cicatrices zébrant son torse de chairs fondues. En comparaison, il faisait un dragon gigantesque mais lourd et peu mobile. La Dame devait certainement avoir été une aurai pour se déplacer avec tant de grâce au gré des vents violents, tout en restant sublimement mortelle. Jason était à peine une tâche dorée comparé à la grandeur des dragons. Ses éclairs semblaient à peine perturber Loki, mais, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, celui-ci reculait de plus en plus face aux assauts combinés.

La tempête grondait, soufflait, hurlait et dansait. Une tornade commença à se former dans le lointain, ondulant ses hanches de brume comme une jeune fille, dévastant tout sur son passage et chantant sa joie aux nues.

Percy était prêt, aussi lorsque Loki posa sa patte dans l'onde, celle-ci le happa immédiatement. Pris par surprise, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le lac, soulevant d'énormes gerbes d'écume. Jason, chassé par l'aile du monstre, s'écrasa dans le sable non loin de Percy, qui courut à sa rescousse.

Son compagnon ne semblait saigner mais l'angle étrange que formait son avant-bras se dispensait de tout diagnostique médical.

''Maintiens-le dans l'eau ! Je vais lui donner le coup de grâce !

- De Grace ?

- Percy...

- Oui, bon, elle était pas terrible.

- Prêt ?! cria Jason, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Achève-le !''

Le fils de Jupiter tendit sa lance d'or devant lui, mettant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait dans son assaut final. Il sentit la puissance de Percy se heurter à le sienne, la reconnaître, et enfin fusionner avec elle.

Toute ombre fut chassée par l'Eclair. Celui-ci sembla déchirer le temps et l'espace.

Vint alors le chaos. Un bataillon d'artillerie ferait figure de pétard mouillé face à une telle détonation. Puis plus rien.


End file.
